


Живые и мёртвые

by Dafna536



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: Жизнь Шерлока последнее время невыносимо скучна.





	Живые и мёртвые

Обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер, Шерлок вышел из душа и направился в спальню. На стуле рядом с окном сидел Мориарти. В предрассветных сумерках блеснули чёрным блеском глаза, на лице красовалась надменная, всезнающая усмешка. Шерлок обречённо вздохнул.

— Опять, Джим? Ты становишься навязчивым. 

Мориарти недоуменно приподнял брови.

— Прошло восемь часов с момента инъекции, — Шерлок отбросил полотенце на кровать и развернулся к шкафу. Достал из ящика боксёры, оглядел их придирчиво. — Но вот ты опять здесь. Зачем, хотел бы я знать?

Шерлок натянул трусы, принялся перебирать рубашки. Джим непривычно долго молчал, потом кашлянул.

— Ты не рад меня видеть? — в его голосе чувствовался оттенок обиды.

Шерлок лишь фыркнул.

— Что, настолько надоел?

Шерлок развернулся и развёл руками.

— Разнообразие в галлюцинациях мне бы не помешало, ты, откровенно говоря, не самый приятный собеседник.

— Прискорбно. — Мориарти посмотрел на часы, вскинул взгляд на Шерлока. — Восемь часов, говоришь? Непохоже на эффект от наркотика. Скорее на начало шизофрении. Не пора ли бросать эту дрянь?

— Не начинай! — Шерлок отвернулся к шкафу, сдёрнул рубашку с вешалки, натянул на всё ещё влажное тело и злыми рваными движениями стал застёгивать пуговицы. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, мне нужно это для дела.

— Дело малость затянулось, не находишь?

Шерлок замер.

— Шёл бы ты отсюда, Джим. Не хватало мне ещё твоих нотаций. 

— Я забочусь о тебе вообще-то, продолжишь в том же духе — мне будет не с кем играть. 

Шерлок нервно расхохотался. 

— Ну надо же, заботишься! А какого же хрена ты себе мозги вышиб, идиот?! Гениальная идея, Джим, просто прекрасная. Пуля в голову как лекарство от скуки. Надеюсь, теперь тебе весело. А ведь мы могли бы... — Шерлок резко прервал свою тираду, втянул воздух сквозь зубы, медленно выдохнул. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что приём наркотиков делал его раздражительным и странно эмоциональным. В любом случае орать на плод собственного воображения в шесть утра было глупо. — Уходи, Джим, — глухо произнёс он, прислонившись горячим лбом к дверце шкафа.

К его удивлению, в этот раз Джим послушался. Проскользнул мимо лёгким дуновением ветра и исчез, словно растворившись в утренней дымке. Шерлок прислушался, но мягкие шаги заглушил шум улицы, доносившийся из открытого окна. Он выпрямился, достал брюки из шкафа, надел, плюхнулся на кровать, взъерошил волосы и устало склонился вперёд, облокотившись на колени. 

Даже его собственное подсознание говорило о том, что пора заканчивать и возвращаться к привычной жизни. Но как же невообразимо скучна была его жизнь последние месяцы. Никаких ярких дел, никаких изощрённых убийств и загадочных тайн. Криминальный Лондон словно погрузился в спячку. Неудивительно, что его мозг раз за разом подсовывал ему иллюзию Мориарти, словно пытаясь воссоздать недостающий кусок реальности. 

Джон же, его дорогой Джон, после рождения ребёнка всё чаще отвечал отказом на предложение участвовать в расследованиях. Грудной ребёнок, говорила миссис Хадсон, требует прорву внимания. И Шерлок перестал звонить.

Его размышления прервал стук в дверь. Шерлок чертыхнулся, вскочил, застегнул брюки, заправил рубашку. 

— Простите, миссис Хадсон, — скороговоркой начал он, едва дёрнув на себя дверную ручку, в надежде быстрее отделаться от домовладелицы. — Я разбудил вас, больше не повторится.

Но миссис Хадсон, конечно, уходить не намеревалась.

— Что ты, Шерлок, — махнула она рукой, плотнее заворачиваясь в халат и проходя в кухню. — В моём возрасте сон по утрам — роскошь. Я как раз собиралась завтракать, но услышала крики. Подумала, не случилось ли чего. Ты такой бледный, дорогой, — она погладила его по плечу. — Заварить тебе чаю?

— Да, пожалуйста, — равнодушно бросил Шерлок, усаживаясь на стул.

Миссис Хадсон тут же начала возиться с чайником.

— Печенья?

— Да, — вздохнул Шерлок. Следующий вопрос непременно будет про Джона.

— Как там Джон? Вы давно созванивались?

— Три дня назад. У них всё прекрасно. Отправились в Брайтон на неделю.

— Ох, Шерлок, — голос миссис Хадсон почему-то был полон сочувствия. — Тебе не помешала бы хорошая компания. Кстати, что это был за молодой человек?

— Кто? — удивился Шерлок. — Какой молодой человек?

— Тот, что вышел от тебя. Темноволосый такой, невысокого роста, мне ещё его лицо показалось знакомым, но в темноте я не разглядела.

Шерлок вскочил, схватил миссис Хадсон за плечи и развернул к себе.

— Вы видели его?! Вы действительно его видели?!

— Полегче, юноша. Само собой, видела, он поздоровался. Очень веж...

Шерлок бросился к двери, в три прыжка преодолел лестницу, выскочил на улицу, пробежал квартал влево. Никакого Мориарти, разумеется, там не было.

Редкие прохожие с недоумением взирали на босого растрёпанного мужчину, идущего по одной из лондонских улиц. «Сумасшедший», — предполагали они. Двое позвонили в полицию. Мужчина определённо был не в себе. Иногда он останавливался, чтобы сделать очередное танцевальное па, а на его губах играла совершенно безумная счастливая улыбка.


End file.
